


the moments i cherish

by renle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Na Jaemin is Whipped, renjun is shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renle/pseuds/renle
Summary: Jaemin’s first morning with Renjun.





	the moments i cherish

**Author's Note:**

> this doesn’t really have a plot? i imagined jaemin to be majoring in photography if not just interesed it in kind of

Jaemin watched as the sunshine allowing itself in from the window that was halfway covered by the white curtains of the room washed the other boy in hues of sparkling yellow and orange, the light glowing on his eyelids that were closed. It was almost hard to breathe with the view in front of him, it made him want to get lost in that moment and feeling, the sounds of the morning in his ear with nothing but peace in his heart that filled every one of his senses unstoppingly. He smiled. Reached his arm to his camera that was not too far away, just on the nightstand. His soft expression growing bright with his heart beating faster than normal (which was something that he got used to, whenever he was with the older it was something almost natural for him to be still that nervous no matter how much time they have spent together already, he was working on it though) he took a few shots. Getting the camera away after he was done, he took a last peek at the sleeping one, and almost unconsciously took a shot that was zoomed on his eyelashes that looked way too pretty with the sparkles almost kissing each one of them lovingly. Giddy, he put the camera away. 

Noticing he spent way too much time admiring the other already, he put a hand on his shoulder, softly muttering, “Renjun…” No reply was heard or no sign of Renjun waking up was evident so he tried again, a tad bit louder than before although still as soft as the scent of the lilies in the room coming from the little purple vase on the windowsill. This time the older shook a little, eyelids fluttering prettily. After a grunt, he turned to Jaemin’s side, his hands finding the younger’s hoodie and holding it in his fist tightly. Jaemin smiled again, leaving out a breathy laugh.

“Baby, it’s time to wake up.” The way the word rolled off on his tongue made his heart flutter, it felt so free, finally being able to call the one he loved with numerous ways that could show his affection. It made him feel blessed, maybe almost in a dream that he would wake up to, beaming. Liking it, he tried again. “Love, wake up.”

Renjun, opening his eyes confusedly, looked around with a frown, trying to understand what was going on. Jaemin almost cooed. “Good morning, baby.” His eyes which found Jaemin ending his confusion, Renjun smiled, closing them once again. The words echoed in his mind and heart,  _ baby, love.  _ “Good morning.” He replied against the sheets, his voice getting caught. 

“I prepared breakfast for us,” Jaemin told the smaller, hand now on Renjun’s hair, slowly playing with it. It was something that Renjun liked but always refused to show. ”Don’t want to wake up…” came the reply from the older after a hum, his hand that was holding Jaemin getting tighter and eventually pulling him. “Come in, please, it’s cold.” 

Jaemin knew it wasn’t, it was warm inside the bed when he woke with Renjun in his arms, the other’s arms also holding him so tight, his breaths on his neck. He wanted to stay then, completely spend every second of his life under those sheets with him, the one who was finally his, the one who he loved so dearly all this time. But after waking up fully, enjoying the warmth and the feeling of the smaller‘s body cuddling up to him, he got up and went to the kitchen. A small surprise wouldn’t be too bad, he thought. 

And now, when Renjun was asking him to come in under the white sheets again, who was he to refuse? Their tea would get cold, the clock on the wall would keep ticking to tell them to get out, but he didn’t care. Not really. So he got in, letting Renjun hold him tightest once again, his breaths on his neck once again; as if he never left the bed. His hands finding the warm body next to his and his lips leaving a sweet little kiss on Renjun’s forehead, he closed his eyes. “We have to get up and eat, baby…” he said in a voice so small that it almost got lost in the air around them. 

“Don’t care, want to stay here forever…” Jaemin’s heart skipped a beat, his features beaming. So he replied, “Me too...” without even thinking.

They stayed like that, bodies as close as possible, warm holding each other, tight and secure. Away from anything and everything; Jaemin keeping on leaving kisses on his lover’s face, making him shy away and hide his smile in brunette’s arms. It would take them too long to get up, too long to shake the feeling off, too long to get used to the real world again, but in that moment, none of it mattered. What mattered was their hearts, beating loudly, together, finally.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh i tried my. best i really did i hope it was good and id appreciate comments a lot :D


End file.
